Full Power Junior vs Vegito Evolution
“ Vegito, I don’t care what type of power you produce. I came here for an all out fight and I don’t give a damn whether you say no it’s not an option“ Junior said. Vegito smirks as powers up to Super Saiyan Blue Evolution, which is 98% of his full power “ Call me Vegito Evolution the best part about this is that I have unlimited ki just like you! Anyways, shall we start” Vegito smirked “ I’m Game” Junior responded as he Powered up into his full power then Junior goes dashing at Vegito Vegito flies up into the air Junior dashes to Vegito at high speed but as Ranch and Trunks are cheering for Junior Junior Punches Vegito in the face with all of his might three times then Vegito rushes at Junior ” I’ll effortlessly take him on now that will probably be enough zenkai boosts for me to awaken my true power” Junior Said in his head Vegito lands a heavy elbow to Junior’s gut and proceeds to rapidly attack Junior in close range , easily overpowering him Junior then shoots a ki blast Vegito blocks it “ Open your damn eyes you’re a saiyan trying imitate a god whereas I’m a saiyan connected to my very primal roots” Junior Said “ I’m gonna effortlessly take you on now“ Junior Said Vegito Powers up to 99% full power Vegito growls and then uses his spirit sword Junior dodges and runs towards Vegito and then dive kicks Vegito in the gut making him vomit out saliva then Vegito counters it by grabbing his leg and slaming him onto the ground Junior then kicks back up and then ax kicks Vegito‘s jaw and then Junior kicks Vegito in the gut sending him away Vegito then stops him from going any further and then Junior uses instant transmission to appear behind him to sledgehammer him onto the ground “ He’s actually going toe to toe with Vegito but how did he get this strong there’s only one reason to this Junior is Nearly at his newfound power‘s limit “ Trunks Said Ranch got a surprised face Vegito flew back up and then Junior and Vegito were moving at such high speed that not even ranch and trunks could keep up with it Junior then uppercuts Vegito in the chin and then Junior dragon throws Vegito unto the ground then Junior throws a barrage of Golden ki blasts every single one hits Vegito “ This is Incredible I can’t sense any energy from the two wait a minute that‘s god ki “ Ranch Said “ Wait they have the energy of a god “ Trunks Said “ Yeah except it’s much higher than a hakaishin Junior is truly amazing and cute “ Ranch Said Trunks gets a confused face “ I Mean Junior is just strong that’s all “ Ranch Said As the battle was going on Vegito tried doing a solar flare on Junior but Junior roundhouse punched Vegito in the face before he could even do it and then Junior shoots another barrage of golden ki blasts Vegito teleports Behind Junior and tries punching Junior But then Junior elbowed vegito’s gut and then sledgehammered Vegito onto the again “ It’s not so funny when you’re flat on your ass for me to beat the living shit out off “ Junior Said “ You cocky bastard” Vegito Said “ Call me a bastard all you want but all I see is a Bitch who’s getting their ass kicked “ Junior Said Vegito Powers up to 100% full power Junior responds by saying “ I Ought to skip the warm up” Junior Said as he powered up to full Power “ I’m going to break you half! “ Vegito Said “ You Mad Bro! “ Junior Said Vegito Rushes At Junior Junior Shoots a Golden Ki energy wave Vegito teleports away from the blast And then Horizontally Kicks Junior in the face then Vegito Shoots a Big Bang attack lastly Vegito teleports behind Junior and then Blasts him with a Big Bang attack Vegito then teleports in front of Junior and uses Savage Strike to punch him in the face As he punched Junior in the face a tiny scar was on his face” You’re Gonna Regret That” Junior Said in a dark tone “ How Are You This Strong” Vegito Asked “ I drank the ultra divine water and then trained all day yesterday “ Junior Said ” Oh think that you‘re stronger than me the answer is always gonna be no “Vegito Said “ Oh you’re a comedian “ Junior Said “ Damn You !” Vegito Said “ Don’t you understand I‘m leagues above you why even try if you see that you’re being a nuistance “ Junior Said Vegito growls “ Why Don’t we end this fight here you’re to get pretty boring “ Junior Said Vegito Powers Up” You Stupid Cocky Arrogant Son Of A Bitch! “ Vegito Said “ Well I’m your Half Son so you’re calling yourself a bitch” Junior Said Vegito And Junior Descend unto the ground Vegito Rushes At full speed he tries punching Junior But Junior easily dodges and Punches Vegito in the stomach with an enormous amount of damage enough damage for him to vomit out his blood then Junior Punches Vegito away, flies after Vegito , Punches Vegito away with a left hook, flies after Vegito again, Punches Vegito away with a right hook, lastly he flies after Vegito again right hook kicks Vegito right in the face then Junior axe kicks the side of Vegito’s head, Finally , Junior Sledgehammers Vegito , as he was falling down, Junior teleports in front of him and Roundhouse Punches Vegito in the face as Vegito was being sent away by Junior‘s incredible might Junior flies towards Vegito once more , Vegito stops himself but it’s too late because before he knew it Junior was already in front of him then Junior, Roundhouse Punched Vegito in the face again, and this time he slams Vegito unto the ground along with his fist then Junior chokes Vegito And then throws him into a pile of rocks Vegito then bleeds tremendously from his mouth and nose ” There’s my evidence my Power is far beyond yours “ Junior Said Junior teleports in front of Vegito Vegito gets back on his feet Junior uppercuts his chin, elbows his chin, Punches his stomach, then upward kicks his chin , stunning him, knees him in the stomach, next he elbows Vegito in the face , Lastly he moves behind Vegito and knocks him down to the ground with a left hook , inflicting a huge amount of damage Vegito bleeds even more as Vegito gets back up on his feet Junior asks Vegito “ Hey, What’s the matter” Junior Said Junior Punches Vegito in the stomach Then, he punches Vegito across the face, Thus he spins around to roundhouse kick him , Junior then Punches Vegito into the ground before kicking him away, He then flies straight towards Vegito before landing a very devastating punch into many rocks, easily overpowering him Junior charges at Vegito and stuns him with a powerful punch Then Junior unbalances Vegito , and sends him upwards with using his two legs Vegito stops himself from going any further into the air “ Vegito it all starts like this you see you’re a prodigal pedo Goku is normally nice and has some smart children but for you you have a wealthy smart wife who takes care their children and doesn’t abuse them because thats what normal people do Ranch might be half Saiyan but she has a heart She’s Smart , She’s Kind, She’s analytical, Calculating and she‘s family and if you’re that delusional then it means that I love her just like how I love my brother and mother but you can just be a Fucking Prick sometimes Because you are such a Fucking Whore! “ Junior Yells Out Ranch Blushes Trunks smiles Junior then teleports in front of Vegito And then starts Punching Vegito in the face repeatedly until they both landed on the ground (similar to what SSGSS Vegeta did to Golden Frieza in episode 27 of DBS) Then as Vegito was laying on the ground defeated Junior Chokes Vegito Hard enough for him to revert back to base form and defused. Category:--junior--